


【DMC/VD】月下的埃涅阿斯

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 闭馆前的图书馆是不是个好地方并不重要，起码对Vergil来说一点也不重要。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	【DMC/VD】月下的埃涅阿斯

**Author's Note:**

> 送给毛老师的父亲节贺文  
> 跟父亲节没有太大关系
> 
> 一辆扬子皮卡【  
> 衣冠禽兽哥警告【？  
> 如果有错字。。。。请合理使用中文圈人眼人脑纠错功能【

在舒缓的旋律中，闭馆前的提示广播已经播到了第三遍，离馆的人群终于给一向安静的空气带来了些微的动静，然而不得不说这个城市里周到的礼仪让人们即便在离馆时也尽量敛步噤声，所以熟睡的恶魔猎人从他微张的薄唇里漏出的细碎呻吟和喘息依然清晰地撞进前任魔王的耳中。  
事实上，Vergil一开始并不认为这种行为能让他获得多少乐趣。只不过他的孪生弟弟在脸上搭着一本乱七八糟的图册睡得安静惬意，他或许只是冒出了一点玩心——是说这对于Vergil来说也简直可以说是天方夜谭的程度，毕竟他其实并没有多少恼怒，他只是觉得孪生弟弟蠢得无可救药——他一向如此。但是他又不得不承认Dante随时随地散发出的这种只独属于他的毫无防备极大程度地取悦着他，这样的行为根本算不得惩罚，它反而处处透露着某种异样的情趣意味。  
Dante的大腿捏起来饱满地贴合Vergil的虎口，他紧实的大腿肌肉充满韧性而又不会太软，即便是在熟睡中他的后穴也熟稔地吞吸着Vergil的手指。Vergil用紧贴着肉的圆滑指甲碾过某个他们探索过多次的区域，于是他的弟弟发出了某种黏腻的轻哼，他的嘴张得更开了些，若隐若现的舌尖艳红而带着唾液的银丝。  
某种欢愉在Vergil胃里激荡晕开，但他是个严格恪守着高冷人设的恶魔，所以他依然只是面无表情地用手指操着他的孪生弟弟。Dante的声音带着黏黏糊糊的睡意，他睡眼惺忪地扭动了一下身子，却惊异地发现他的双手被具现化的魔力束在椅背上，然后某种硬物刮搔过肠道内贴近前列腺的区域，他猛地打了个激灵，差点脱口而出的惊呼被他的兄长堵回了嘴里。  
“瞧瞧你这蠢样，弟弟。”  
Vergil淡然地咬了一下Dante的下唇，Dante看见他的兄长舌尖幻化出魔人的蓝色倒刺，然后Vergil的脸沉了下去，尖刺的触感很快包裹住Dante的阴茎。  
“老天！你在做什——唔？么？！”  
Dante罕见地惊惶起来，他的兄长很少会做这个，这有点太超过了。但是很快他发现了更多的情况，比方说他身下这张椅子是图书馆的椅子，比方说头顶回荡着即将闭馆的广播，再比方说四周陆陆续续有人携着书匆匆从他身边掠过。没人注意到这对兄弟正在做何等苟且之事，那当然了，他的兄长早已用魔力与外界隔绝开来。  
“Ver、Vergil……我们、换个地方怎么样。”  
“我认为这里很好。”Vergil短暂地放过了Dante的阴茎，但他依然在开垦着Dante的后穴，他甚至又增加了一根指头。“这种无谓的羞耻会让你更敏感，尽管根本并没人会看见你。”  
尖刺探进Dante的铃口，Vergil并不平整的牙齿咬进了他的冠状沟，阴茎与前列腺的双重快感激得Dante两眼泛白，他全身战栗着几近高潮，然而他的兄长无慈悲地扼住了他阴茎的根部。  
“Dante，要是敢射在我嘴里你该知道会发生什么吧。”  
得了吧，Dante一边喘着气一边轻轻笑出声来，他双手往外一掰挣脱了深蓝魔力的枷锁。同源的魔力本就不能真的困住他，这只能算是一种心照不宣的情趣罢了。  
“别找什么借口了哥哥，射在哪儿，射与不射难道有什么区别吗。”他勾住孪生兄长的脖子，用浅浅的胡茬摩挲着管他讨要一个亲吻。“难不成我不射你就不会操进来了吗，坦率一点讲你喜欢又有什么难的呢。”  
“不错。”Vergil拎起他的弟弟，将他压在一旁的书架上。他们确实很适应某种固定的模式，比方说Dante总会很自觉自愿地用他们都很喜欢的方式挑衅他，而Vergil也顺势装出借坡下驴的模样。但这并不表示他永远都安于这种模式，毕竟一直以来他的弟弟才该是更加被动的那一个，而虽然Vergil不说，但是他更喜欢对等的，势均力敌的关系，即便是在某些情趣上也一样如此。  
他搂着Dante的腰顶了进去，Dante的脊背嵌进他的怀里，于是他的嘴唇就那么刚好地贴在Dante的耳畔。他并未刻意掩盖自己的喘息，因为他知道那热气打在他的孪生弟弟颈侧和耳廓里时，Dante总会像是应激性地细细颤动。在蓬松的银发里若隐若现的耳廓染上了一些草莓的颜色，于是Vergil咬了上去，用牙齿在软骨上打旋儿：“我确实喜欢。”  
Dante笑得像只得逞的猫，尽管他现在只能趴在书架上被操得双腿发软。他显然没有预料到他的兄长如此反常究竟意味着什么，Vergil慢条斯理地从衣兜里掏出一张靛蓝的手帕——说实话吧现在真的有人会随身携带手帕吗？这条手帕在Dante的阴茎根部系紧时，他正好被顶得一阵抽搐，烈酒一般的高潮碾过他的神经，于是他理解了这条手帕承担的作用。  
“……哈、我的哥哥，你什么时候——唔、学会了这种新潮玩意儿？”  
“别以为所有人都会像你这般不思进取，弟弟。怎么样，惊喜吗。”  
“惊喜？哈哈、惊吓还差不多。”  
Vergil不为所动地用指腹的厚茧蹂躏了一下被绑住那根器官的先端，满意地涂抹着从铃口里渗出的透明液体。  
“怎么，不然你还想射在哪本书上吗？”他用空出来的另一只手插进Dante的指缝里，游弋在那一排硬皮烫金的书脊之间。“《神曲》？这可真不是值得恭维的兴趣。”他浅浅地顶弄了两下，带着Dante的手往旁边继续划去的：“《伊尼特》。嗯，至少比你自恋要好一些。”  
“……那你自恋就没关系吗？”Dante一边浅浅地喘息着，从鼻腔里哼笑出声。但是他立刻就被他的兄长扶住胸口捞起来，失去书架的支撑，他有些慌乱地想抓住其他的什么支点，但是他的兄长很快把他扼进怀里，胀大的阴茎挤开层叠的肠壁皱褶直抵结肠口。  
“看来是我让你还有其他余、力——！嗯？”  
“…嗯…等等、Ver……啊——！”  
他脊背向后反弓着搐动了几下，修长的脖颈在细碎的发梢里完全暴露给他的兄长。然而Vergil并没像平常那样啃咬上来，他掌心贴上Dante过速的颈动脉，然后缓慢地向上移动了寸许，掰过Dante的下颌吻他。Dante没有任何抵抗地向他的兄长敞开口腔，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着纠缠在一起的双唇淌过他的喉结。Vergil的牙床刮过Dante口腔黏膜时拉出细小的裂口，他一向都很喜欢在做爱时带给他的弟弟一些无伤大雅的伤口，情欲中的Dante血液里似乎蕴含着某种魔力，尝起来像陈酿的甜酒。  
Dante觉得他或许忘记了什么，然而缺氧和快感却让他脑子并不能如平常一般运转。逐渐暗淡的暮色在空旷安静的空间内铺开，唾液与空气翻搅的声音在轻喘中尤为旖旎，但是很快，某种游离在外的声音突兀地被半魔人超凡的听力捕捉到。  
那是脚步声。  
被Vergil扣在怀里的Dante十分明显地全身僵硬起来，然而他的兄长并没有放缓身下的动作，他只是淡然地在手电的光束扫来之前搂着他的弟弟闪进死角阴影里。他们此刻的位置距离巡逻的安保人员还隔着几排高大的书架，若非出现什么奇怪的声响，很大概率并不会被发现。Dante把手腕塞进嘴里，他不认为他的兄长会仁慈到不把他操出声来，他甚至觉得Vergil顶弄得更加用力深入——当然也不排除是他自己变得更敏感了。Vergil握住他的小臂，他拉下Dante咬在嘴里的那只手，然后迅速地把两根手指捅进Dante张开的嘴里。硬质的厚茧刮蹭过口腔黏膜，有些随意地玩弄着Dante的舌苔，湿答答的唾液顺着手指糊了Vergil一掌。  
“嘘——”湿热的吐息喷进Dante的耳道里，他悲观地发现Vergil听起来似乎很平静的声音里藏着半寸很难察觉的愉悦：“你也不想被发现吧。”  
“你这个、恶魔……”他从嗓子眼里挤出气音低咒道，然而被他咒骂的对象本人却抵在他的后背笑得喉结里震颤。Vergil隔着毛茸茸的发梢亲吻孪生弟弟的后颈，他居然没有用上牙齿，但他理所当然会留下自己的痕迹。巡逻的安保很快从他们的意识中退场，Dante被他的兄长抬起一条腿，Vergil颇为好心地支撑住他被操软的身子，于是他顺势抬高手臂勾住兄长的脖子，蜷进Vergil的肩窝里用毛茸茸的侧脸蹭了蹭兄长的下颌。他们贴得很近，所以在Dante被撞上高潮的时候也能察觉到他的兄长与他一起的轻颤。在他们最近的相处中Vergil发现，少一些掩饰与压抑能够更好地缓解Dante某种藏得很好的不安，喘息与呻吟都能让他的弟弟明白“我操你的时候很爽”这一事实。  
“…唔…嗯…Ver……哥哥、啊……～”  
纠缠在一起又分开的舌尖拉出纤细的银丝，Dante的声音混在唾液里黏糊又甜腻。他的直肠里热得想要烧起来，骤然收缩的肠道剧烈地痉挛着，紧紧咬住Vergil的阴茎让抽插都变得颇有阻力，某种类似于高潮的讯息敲打了Vergil的神经中枢，但他还没射精。Dante的睫毛上挂着生理性的露水，他软下去了一些又被Vergil捞了起来，连续的高潮已经把他烘得黏黏糊糊。Vergil短暂地停住顶送，隔着宽松的上衣布料把玩着Dante的胸脯。  
“哈啊、别…停下来，哥哥……继续、操我…嗯…我知道你还、没够……”  
“……别太性急，弟弟。我们时间…还有很多…”  
浓厚的夜色里银白的月光破开窗橼打在他们身后的桌上，Vergil拨开Dante被汗湿的额发，轻轻啃了一下他的唇角。他抽出那本方才被他们谈论过的《伊尼特》，古罗马诗人的名字在月光中熠熠生辉。他把Dante翻了过来，保持着插入的态势让孪生弟弟完全挂在他的身上，一手兜住他的屁股把他放在月光下的长桌上。然后他慢条斯理地翻开那本《伊尼特》，就着月光用指尖摩挲着纸张上的油墨。  
“我的身体里没有一滴血不在为之沸腾，我认出了那是旧情复燃的象征。”  
他缓慢地，用诵唱一般的语调念出这句跨越亘古岁月的诗句，居高临下地欣赏他的弟弟如同献祭一般平躺在皎洁的月光下。  
“瞧你，我的哥哥。你示爱的方式真让人难以恭维。”  
短暂的休止让Dante获得了片刻的喘息，于是他拥有了与他的兄长拌嘴的余力。Vergil丢开古罗马诗人那本厚重的精装史诗，俯下身子去亲吻那张与他无比相似的脸。  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“嘿，我才没在夸、啊啊啊——！”  
突如其来的深入撞得他绷直了脚背，趾尖蜷缩着勾住兄长的腰。Vergil捏着他的脚踝抬起这条腿。Dante的踝骨捏起来骨节分明得咯手。他浑身上下几乎都是饱满的触感，除了三个地方：手腕、胯骨、以及脚踝。前两个部位Vergil随时都能捏到，然而脚踝却不是这么容易。他顺着脚踝啃到了小腿，尖利的犬齿刺破皮肤表层，殷红的血珠沿着小腿滚进膝窝。被唾液稀释的体液依然鲜艳如初，恶魔的愈合能力很快便让这根流淌的红线后继无力，于是Vergil将指甲刺入刚刚愈合的创口，新的艳色再次补充进来。  
“我想起一件事。”Vergil抓着Dante的小腿一边顶入，一边顺着腰线的肌肉撩开宽松的上衣下摆，他描摹着Dante腹肌上浅浅的沟壑。“从小你就总是抢我的东西，于是我就在它们上面全都写上了名字。”  
他蘸着流淌到Dante大腿内侧的艳红，指尖凝满幽兰的魔力，然后一笔一划地在Dante的小腹上写下自己的名字。Dante伸手去找那几个发出幽光的字母，于是他的哥哥捉住他的手，抵在小腹的手掌之下是顶出浅浅凸起的龟头的形状。Vergil掐住他的胯骨将他的屁股拉高了些，在他身下的桌子发出了危险的吱吖声。  
“…嗯…啊…再、再深一点……哈啊～！”  
他的身子在桌面上弹跳了起来，然后又被他的兄长压了下去。Vergil咬住了他的喉结，于是他抓着孪生兄长的后脑勺，揉乱了他一丝不挂的银发。粘稠的液体绵延不绝地灌进他的小腹，把写着Vergil名字的位置撑出小小的弧。  
“…哈…啊～我要死了……”Dante脑子早就变成黏黏的一团，他乱七八糟地说着糊话，“把它、把它解开…求你…哥哥、让我射……啊——！”  
他剧烈地痉挛起来，浓烈的鼻浊音让他的哀求像是带着些哭腔。Vergil抵在Dante的臀缝里轻轻颤了两下，他终于止住了射精。他低低地喘了几下，伸手把被他的孪生弟弟揉散的碎发撩上头顶。  
“哈…好吧，弟弟，这是给乖孩子的奖励。”  
他缓慢地解开绑在Dante阴茎根部的手帕，继续用射精完也不见软的阴茎在他的弟弟体内顶弄。Dante立刻射了出来，粘稠的白色液体喷溅着涂满写着他名字的小腹。Dante抽搐着厥了过去，眼泪和唾液在桌面上泅出小小的印迹。  
“……Dante。”  
Vergil似乎是叹息了一声，他捞起弟弟扣进怀里，在他的顶弄下Dante细碎地痉挛着，无意识地发出毫无意义的哼哼。他像是要把Dante揉碎进自己的身体里，用剩余的精液灌满了他的体内。

………  
Dante撑开沉重的眼睑，夜晚的微风吹过残留汗迹的肌肤有些凉意。他不太安分地动了动，立刻被他的兄长带着威胁意味地箍紧了些。于是他发现他们已经在图书馆的室外——准确地说是在窗弦上，他身上裹着Vergil的外套，月光下他的兄长银发带着朦胧的晕。  
“我睡过去多久？”  
“一小会儿。”  
Vergil没有戳穿他被操昏过去的事实，于是Dante缩在他的怀里笑得打颤，他用毛茸茸的额角摩挲了一下孪生兄长的侧脸。  
“今天月亮很美。”  
Vergil没接话，他只是略微勾起些嘴角，然后沉默了一小会儿才问他：“要回去吗。”  
“你想回去的话我们就回去。”  
Vergil一瞬仿佛露出了一如既往的看傻子的神情，他揉了一下Dante毛茸茸的头顶，在他的额角留下亲吻。靛蓝的虚影刺破Vergil的脊背，他跃出时张开那对恶魔的翅膀，Dante搂紧兄长的脖子，腾起的风压中，他看见那轮清冷的圆月正俯瞰着端坐于夜空中央。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于注释：  
> 那句诗摘自某古罗马人，后来某意大利人在他的梦男同人里引用。所以这是一句既出现在古罗马人的作品了，又出现在意大利人作品里的情诗。
> 
> ps.他们当然没有标记任何一本书，事实上前魔王也没有打破一扇窗玻璃。因为他明天还想来看书，因为他这番折腾错过了借书的机会，因为他的弟弟肯定会睡上一整天，因为他很喜欢这间图书馆。


End file.
